Nameless Planet
The Nameless Planet (名前の無い星, lit "star without a name"), also known as the Planet of Nothing, was a floating planet in the dimension between Universe 6 and Universe 7. It is the planet where Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 7 face off in a Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. The Nameless Planet was originally the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball but over time, it formed from accumulating debris of asteroids and other space matter from not being used in a long time, since its last use. Overview The Nameless Planet is used for the battle ground of the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition so it not fair into any of the universes' favor. Vados creates a super barrier in a colossus crater over the arena ground because the planet has no atmosphere and there's a sun nearby and it would kill the guests. The barrier she uses is based off Planet Zorert because its atmosphere is pleasant. She then materializes an arena together which is 50 by 50 meters so there could be a lot of room for the contestants to move. Stands are made for where the guests are sitting and there're portraits of the God of Destruction, Beerus and Champa to show the sides. In the manga, the arena is in the style of Egyptians, having pyramids and pillars. Vados also creates concession stands, restrooms, and tables for the guests as requested by Champa. During the tournament, Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon against Frost but the blast is launched towards the super-barrier dome and cracks it when Frost poisons him. Vados eventually fixes the dome after this incident. Later during the tournament, during the match between Vegeta and Frost, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and knocks Frost out of the barrier. In the match between Goku and Hit, Goku bursts through the dome using his Kamehameha against Hit but Hit dodges it using his Time-Skip. Both Whis and Vados fix the dome to prevent the other contestants and guests from flying away. After the tournament, Bulma used the Super Dragon Radar to locate the final Super Dragon Ball and while she did, she detected seven pings on the radar, as pointed out by Android 18. Monaka suggests they should look at the radar at a 3D view, which leads Whis to destroy the Nameless Planet, which is revealed to be the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball. ''Transformers: Universe'' In Transformers: Universe, Unicron's first attack on Cybertron was over a million years in the making, begun when he opted to disguise his dormant body as the Nameless Planet and a colossal Dead End disguised as the planet's moon. Prophesies foretold that should a certain planetary alignment occur, gravitational forces would wake Unicron from his slumber. The Decepticons constructed a colossal space bridge that actually transported the Nameless Planet into the Hadean System, into Cybertron's orbit. Megatron uncovers the source of Dark Energon coming from inside the volcano. He planned to harvest it until Optimus Prime came to stop him. They fought near the volcano site. Eventually, Megatron got the upper hand and was close to killing Optimus when Bulkhead, who came through a space bridge, attacked Megatron. Arcee and Ratchet helped Optimus through the ground bridge, with Bulkhead following behind. Megatron forced the Vehicons to bring fresh supplies of Dark Energon from the volcano and onto the Nemesis. Category:Planets